


Thin

by bungee_bepbop



Series: Kuroken ^w^ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Kenma has an eating disorder, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, kenma kozume - Freeform, kuroo loves kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Kuroo loved Kenma.Kenma loved Kuroo.But neither in the same way.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken ^w^ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044708
Kudos: 22





	Thin

Narrator's POV

\---

It was nights like these that Kuroo wondered how well he really knew Kenma. Nights where he was laying in bed next to him, facing away, only covered by a thin sheet. The light from the sky shone down on his body, illuminating each peak of bone and making each dip in his ribcage and spine seem infinite. He wondered how long it had been like this. How long he'd been handling the boy like glass in fear of him breaking. How long his breathing had been this shallow or how long his waist would always seem just a little smaller than it was before.

Kenma had never been good at eating. It wasn't a secret. Kuroo had just always assumed it was because of his games. That he couldn't bring himself to put his switch down long enough to eat a meal. But looking at him, frail and small, on nights like this made a pit grow in his stomach.

Had he just not noticed?

How could he have let this happen?

He'd always seen friendship as a two-way street. Something that goes both ways and just works without question. But for every experience, Kuroo shares Kenma nods. For every two jokes Kuroo tells Kenma gives him a soft smile and a small laugh, nothing more. Had he misinterpreted their relationship? Sure, it had changed since they first met. They didn't use to sleep together naked or have guilt-fueled sex. He assumed it was an outlet for Kenma. He knew different people had different ways of dealing with their problems and he was okay with being a temporary form of stress relief.

When it first happened it shocked him. Kenma was forward about what he wanted for the first time in his life and Kuroo was rough and energetic at the new development in their relationship. However, Kenma made him promise after it happened not to make their friendship weird, it was just something they could do sometimes if they felt like it. Their dynamic changed. Kuroo was gentler, his movements long and slow, hoping that one of these nights Kenma's small and weak frame would fall asleep in his arms instead of on the other side of the bed. He wanted to be able to make the boy feel better for more than a few moments a night.

Kuroo loved Kenma.

Kenma loved Kuroo.

But neither in the same way.


End file.
